


Turn that frown upside down

by gidget_84



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Almost-rapist Klaus, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Creeper Klaus, Everyone loves Caroline, F/F, F/M, Fanon!Pirate Finn, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Multi, Other, Prankster Kol, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 AU<br/>Caroline meets Finn at the hair salon. Yes it's as silly as you think it is.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what Finn looks like throughout this fic: 
> 
> Also, I started this fic before we found out that the Brotherhood of the five originally daggered all of them; so I just left it as Klaus did it, but not his reasoning.

She's about to comment on this woman's lovely hair, when said woman turns around in the chair and is actually a man.

She has her mouth open, so she can only assume the stranger thinks she's either a moron or just plain slow. She closes it abruptly and tries to smile, which he takes as his cue to smile back.

And oh…well isn't he handsome…

"You're staring" he remarks.

Her brain un-fogs enough to hear herself say "what?"

"I said you're staring" he repeats; and why does he keep smiling at her like that?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking". Inside her head she's facepalming.

"Okay", then "Hello my name is Finn, it's quite nice to meet you."

She's smiling again when she replies, "Hello, nice to meet you Finn, I'm Caroline…did you just move to town?"

He's frowning now and she thinks she may have said something wrong. He covers up whatever he's thinking though with a questioning "Yes?"

"Umm…you don't know if you're moving here?" she asks

He hasn't answered her yet, but is still frowning.

"What's with the frown-y face?"

He looks at her aghast, like she's said the most awful thing ever "I beg your pardon?"

She's trying to clear this up because he's obviously upset about something to do with moving to this town. Maybe he knows about the vampires or werewolves…or he is a vampire or werewolf and is afraid of the counsel?

She's about to ask these questions when she remembers there aren't supposed to be any of those things in town…or in real life.

"I just meant, I thought…I wasn't sure…why are you so upset?"

Oh god, did she actually say that? Caroline and tact do not mix.

He's looking at her funny again and she thinks maybe she should just turn her chair back around.

"I'm not upset", is all he mutters.

She gives him an _okay then_ nod and gives him her bright smile once more.

Causing him to smile again, and now they're back where they started.

She starts again, "Are you really going to let them cut off all of that gorgeous hair?"

And now he's giving her the affronted look again. He saves himself this time, "Well…my sister doesn't like it. She thinks it makes me look like a pirate, and it's old-fashioned".

She just mumbles "oh", then "well I mean, I guess it's considered old-fashioned, but I think you look great".

Now he's smiling really wide but looks as if he's going to cry. He utters a small "Thank you".

"You know, you don't actually have to cut it, right?"

"I don't?"

She just shakes her head and smiles at him again.

He's smiling now like she just saved his life.

He gets up from the chair and leans close to her and exclaims "Caroline you're smile is beautiful" before leaving the hair salon.

She's left sitting there with the biggest grin on her face…again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> Remember the Mikaelson's ball episode? Well this is it...  
> \------------------------------------------------------------

She doesn't even know why she's going to this stupid ball, in this stupid (exquisite) dress that stupid Klaus gave her. How did he even know her size anyway? Did he creepily take measurements of her while she was sleeping? That's it. No more leaving the bedroom window open ever. She can just imagine the creep staring at her, hovering over her while she slept and can't help but shudder.

Okay Caroline, you're here, just relax and breathe. Try not to notice Klaus staring at you…ugh. She wishes Tyler was here then at least she'd have a date.

_Please don't come over here; please don't come over here_ she chants inside her head. It's not working! Klaus is still headed in her direction when another person appears before her and…wait, doesn't she know him from somewhere? Oh my god, it's hair salon guy! Still with the long gorgeous hair; she hardly recognizes him in the tuxedo and damn does he cut a _fine_ figure.

"It seems I've saved you from my brother" he states; she smiles and looks up at him, _he's so tall_. She agrees and says "Thank you! You saved me from a true fate worse than death"; he laughs at that and there's that smile she remembers. "You have no idea how right you are" he comments. She looks at him quizzically then, before he seems to mentally wave it off.

"So, my beautiful Caroline, would you care to dance with me?"

She doesn't even need to reply as he takes her hand and they're twirling around the ballroom. She can see Klaus staring at them, clearly angry. But right in this moment she doesn't care; she feels so carefree, spinning around in this enchanted place.

She suddenly looks up at him in shock as she realizes what he had said, Klaus is _his_ brother. He notices the look and asks if something is wrong?

"No, I just can't believe he's your brother; I mean I know Elijah may be an exception, but Klaus and Rebekah are like two peas in a pod."

He chuckles at that,"Actually you have yet to meet my brother Kol"; he points across the room at Kol, and she's a little surprised that he looks like a younger version of Elijah.

"Don't let his resemblance to Elijah fool you; he's more like Klaus and Rebekah, maybe even worse".

She can't quite believe Kol could be any worse, until he drunkenly (who knew Originals could get drunk?) stumbles onto the dance floor and right into Finn. "Whoa Kol, now where do you think you're going?" Finn asks.

Kol is staring at Caroline, a smirk on his lips as he eyes her up and down and blurts out, "Now that, my brother, is one _fine_ piece of ass". Then he's laughing and trying to push Finn away so he can get to her.

He's finally standing in front of her and says "I'm Kol Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you", taking her hand to kiss the top in a "gentlemanly" manner.

She can see a crazy glint in his eye and knows she needs to dispel this situation as fast as possible.

The other Originals, including Klaus are all now looking at Kol a bit murderously. Klaus because he thinks she's his, Rebekah because Kol is causing a scene, and Elijah…probably just because it's just not polite to be seen so drunk in public.

"I'm Caroline, it's nice to meet you too", and smiles a little at him. He looks like he's going to lean in to kiss her, before Finn saves her once again.

He grabs Kol by the neck of the tuxedo and drags him off. She can hear Finn admonishing him and Kol laughing and asking how he had gotten _such a pretty little thing?_ Finn just smacks him in the back of the head, and he's down for the count. Unconscious, or fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Klaus has come up next to her; she didn't even hear him as she had been paying attention to Finn and Kol.

She startles a little, when he murmurs "So Caroline, can I ask _what exactly you are doing with my brother?"_

She doesn't really know what to say to him except "nothing Klaus, we're just friends"; just hoping that pleases him enough to keep him off her back for at least awhile. He smiles at her and walks away back into the crowd on the dance floor.

Finn comes back and asks if Klaus was bothering her?

"No, not really, he was just being Klaus" she comments.

"Well, you seem to be quite the star of this party" he remarks smiling down at her. She can't help but blush every time he turns that smile in her direction. She's also fairly sure he can hear her heart beat faster; he knows he's making her nervous, but in the good way.

She dances with Finn mostly the rest of the night and manages to get out of dancing with Klaus altogether; Kol she imagines is still passed out cold somewhere.

Elijah however, does ask to cut in once. She's a little suspicious at first, because why would he want to dance with her?

But he dismisses any nefarious reasoning she can think up by simply stating "Well it would be quite rude not to dance with the belle of the ball", giving her a small smile. Then she's laughing because of course Elijah _can't possibly be rude at all,_ he's practically miss manners all the time.

He takes her laughter as a good sign and the waltz begins. He seems to be more of a chatterbox than usual, but she guesses he's just nervous (ha! an Original being nervous) and trying to make small talk. She takes all of his questions in stride though and soon the waltz is over and Finn is back waiting to become her dance partner once again.

By the time they have danced the night away, everyone has seemed to have left the ball. He says, "Well, I should be taking you home".

She just nods and makes her way to his car. It's all dark and sleek like a jaguar…and it is a jaguar. "Wow, nice car" she admits. He looks at the car like it means nothing, and then back at her like she means everything. And she's suddenly afraid of what she has gotten herself into.

He opens her door for her and they drive away to her house.

Being friends with an Original, check, but having unresolved sexual tension with said Original…well... and now she's picturing him without the coat and shirt on, just in his tuxedo pants, and can't help but feel that her throat has gone dry.

When they arrive at her house he walks with her to the front step. She says _she had a wonderful time._

He's leaning forward; she thinks he will kiss her, before he says "Goodnight my sweet Caroline". He kisses her on the cheek, his lips barely touching the skin before he pulls back and smiles once more.

She smiles back at him. "Until I see you next time my fair Caroline" he laments…"Au 'Revoir my sweet prince" she giggles and turns to the door; both of them are smiling like two teenagers in love.

She goes inside and flops down on her bed and sighs. Oh dear god she has feelings for an Original


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> Caroline gets unexpected visitors...  
> _______________________________________________________________

It had been a few weeks since the ball and Caroline had avoided the Mikaelson mansion at all costs.

She liked Finn, but she was confused as to whether he really liked her. She knew nothing about him except that though he seemed like the eldest sibling, it was actually Elijah that was. She also knew he was new to town; but not where he came from, why he had not been with his family, and why out of the mere mention of moving to Mystic Falls did he seem so sad?

She really wanted to find out more before she pursued whatever this was between them; if there really was anything between them.

Being an Original though, that's like vampire royalty; he definitely could have been a prince in the past. He just seemed so graceful when they were dancing, like each step was seamlessly calculated before his feet even hit the floor. And seriously, what was with the swagger when he walked?

She thinks she could just stare at him all day long while he paced in a room, preferably her room. He didn't seem to exactly like small spaces though for whatever reason. But him and her in her room, on her bed, on the floor, against a wall…and so very naked! She grinned at her own naughty thoughts; she just knew those broad shoulders of his had to be connected to a perfectly muscled chest…and…she really need to stop this fantasizing.

Caroline didn't even know if he liked her like that. What if he just wanted to stay friends? He had flirted with her and seemed to try to protect her from Klaus and Kols failed advances. But he had kissed her cheek! Wasn't that like a friend kiss? Making a noise of frustration she lay back in her bed, determined to put him out of her mind.

It had to have been a few hours since she had fallen asleep. She woke up to someone knocking on the front door. "Go away!" she shouted; they then started ringing the doorbell obnoxiously; "There's no one here, k? Thanks bye!" she yells.

After a few minutes of silence, she can hear scuffling on the roof; shoes, at least two pairs of feet stomping towards her bedroom window. During the few seconds before she _has_ to go look through her curtains, she knows this is something or someone bad; it had to be vampires, werewolves, or witches (though she doesn't know if Bonnie can even fly)…or it could be a hybrid serial killer who admired her oh so much.

She's terrified now, because if it is Klaus with whomever else, she knows this will have a bad ending, the kind where she may end up dead.

Whoever is out there just appears to be waiting for her to go to the window; as far as she knows vampires don't need an invite to windows. Wearing only a pair of short shorts and a tank top she's too afraid to even take the time to cover up.

It could be one of those idiot Salvatore's she thinks, coming for her help to get Elena out of a well again or whatever trouble her friend always seems to get into. That would be unlucky, but her luck is even worse and she knows it's two of those damned Originals, and not even one of the ones she wants them to be.

Huffing, she goes to the window and throws open the curtains, just about to tell whoever it is to go to hell…and there's no one there. She opens the window hesitantly before someone comes barreling in, toppling her over and almost knocking her to the floor. Looking around she finds him in the darkest corner of her room.

Crossing her arms she sighs and says "Elijah, what could you possibly want? You know Elena lives down the street, right?"

He chuckles, "I was actually looking for you; someone needs to apologize for their atrocious behavior towards you at the ball."

There's no one else in the room though; "would that be your imaginary friend?" she asks. He makes a frustrated sound before going back to the open window and pulling something…someone in by their ear like a naughty child.

Throwing the someone to the ground he states, "Here, I believe this one needs to learn some manners".

The figure is sitting up now, permanent smirk on his face, and of course it's Kol; Kol in her house, well fuck she thinks.

In the most sarcastic way possible he says "I'm so sorry Caroline for the way I acted at the ball." He looks to Elijah for approval, "and?" Elijah intoned.

"And for trying to kiss you" Kol continues, not in the least bit actually sorry.

She kind of just looks dumbfounded, "You jumped through my window in the middle of the night, while I was trying to _sleep_ to make him apologize?"

She's just getting irritated now, her foot starting to tap the floor as her hands go to her hips. It's like she's scolding two little boys. They at least have the decency to look ashamed, before Elijah nods.

"Alright, whatever, time go now, out!" she shouts while pointing towards the window.

Elijah just stares at her and Kol is just now noticing what she's wearing.

He's about to make a lascivious comment when she picks him up by the sleeve of his shirt, intending to just throw him out. "Hey hey! Watch it! This shirt is a hundred percent hemp" he exclaims.

She lets him go for a split second before he's all snuggled up in her bed under the covers. "This bed is so comfy Caroline, why don't you come share it with me" Kol remarks as he waggles his eyebrows.

Making a grumbling sound she just gives up. This is just fine! Whatever! As long as she can go back to sleep.

She slides in next to him before he's latching onto her and pulling her close. "You make such a good pillow Caroline" he comments.

"Oh my god! Are you calling me fat? Like, I'm all fluffy?" she screeches at him and he immediately backs off.

Elijah is still standing and being amused by their antics; it's just like how Kol and Rebekah are with each other. Thank God he doesn't have another sister, just psychotic brothers.

Speaking of which, the other reason he came over. He goes to sit on the other side of her, so now she's in the middle of an annoying but otherwise sexy sandwich of Original brothers. Who just so happen to look like each other, and she stops that train of thought. She only really wants Finn, though this is quite tempting.

Elijah decides he wants to be comfortable too, taking off his coat and shoes before getting under the covers as well; and aren't they all nice and cozy? She can only imagine Elena's face if she walked in at this moment.

Kol is back to snuggling up against her, so she just sighs and lets him.

Elijah is on his side looking at her, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were already a part of this family; Kol isn't usually so comfortable around others this quickly; and I certainly don't make it a habit of getting into girls beds".

Caroline smiles and takes it as a compliment; oblivious to the fact that she's casually running her fingers through Kols hair; like she's comforting him for some reason. Elijah notices but doesn't say anything, just wanting to enjoy the moment before he tells her…

"So", she says, "that can't be the only reason you two came over…I have a feeling this was your idea, Elijah". She stares at him pointedly before his abrupt question completely throws her off; "what exactly are your intentions with my brothers?"

She looks at him funny; it's like he's the father of the bride or her own father before her very first date in junior high.

"Brothers? As in plural?" she asks.

He's looking at her like she's an idiot before saying "Of course you know I mean Klaus and Finn."

"Klaus", she states, "seriously you're asking if I like Klaus? Why do people keep thinking that? He saved my life, that's it. Nothing else; Klaus can go to hell".

"Finn though…umm…I'm not really sure…".

"You're not sure?" he asks, "If it's not Klaus, it has to be Finn. It can't be me or Kol, and definitely not Rebekah…I mean, right?"

She could laugh out loud at the look on his face, imaging all the trouble her and Rebekah would get up to.

"No", she laughs, "just no. It's definitely Finn. I just don't know exactly what he feels for me…"

"Are you seriously dumb and blonde?" Elijah teases.

She smacks at his arm and he says "of course he likes you; I haven't seen him this happy in…so very long." At that point he pauses, like weighing whether or not to tell her the truth about his brother. But that is really something Finn should talk to her about. He can see her big grin now, like she's just won the lottery.

He gets serious then, "You have to know, Klaus is obsessed with you. If you want to be with Finn it needs to be serious, it needs to be real, do you understand? Klaus will forever chase you if you do not claim Finn as your own, as he needs to claim you as his."

He can tell she doesn't understand the concept of claiming and goes on "If what you two have together is real, it needs to be consummated; not only with sex, but with blood too and during a full moon." He makes it sound all so matter of factually, when all she can do is blush beet red.

"He will court you first; it's his way from the time that he comes from. You can't rush him into anything Caroline. There are things you don't know about him, about him and Klaus's relationship. He will tell you everything when he's ready. But until then, just enjoy yourself, enjoy being with him. You will understand in time how much this means to him; and remember to watch out for Klaus. Until you are both one-hundred percent ready to be together, he can try to come between you. You _know_ he'll try."

She was trying to take it all in, it was so much. Did he mean together, forever? She couldn't even stay with Matt for more than a couple of months; how could she possibly stay with _anyone_ forever?

Elijah answers her question like he can read her mind, "Eternity is a very long time. Make sure you know that you want him, and only him, Caroline."

He appears to be done with the lecturing and gets more comfortable. He puts his arm near her neck and she instinctively lifts her head up long enough for him to put his arm around her. His other hand resting on her thigh but above the covers.

Kol is still attached to her, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other resting on her chest near his head; his legs are tangled up with hers.

This is the safest she has ever felt in her entire life; two Originals, sleeping on either side of her. Before she drifts off to sleep with them she laughs quietly to herself, imagining Elena's face again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> Caroline fantasizes and Klaus is a creeper  
> \-----------------------------------------------

She should really talk to Elena and Bonnie about this whole blood-claim ritual thing; and about the two vampires in question.

There was no doubt that either of them would ever pick Klaus over Finn, even with what little they knew about Finn. From their point of view anybody was better than Klaus. They weren't really right or wrong.

They didn't see the way Klaus treated her. Or the way he talked to her, like she was an equal; even though she knew she wasn't. He had saved her life too and promised all of these lovely dreams of Paris, Rome, and Tokyo. But he had also been the one to make Tyler bite her.

Tyler had left to try to figure out how to get out of the sire-bond Klaus has him under.

Before he left, they had broken up and left each other on good terms. She doesn't know how he would react to Finn courting her or Klaus trying to win her over to claim her as his. She's almost sure though that Tyler would want her to be happy, and that would be with Finn.  
\--------------------------------

She wondered what Finn was up to now.

It was early morning, perhaps he had just gotten into the shower…Oh and this was her favorite fantasy. Finn undressing slowly, before stepping into the shower, letting the water flow all over his gorgeous body (she just knew he had to be ripped).

The water would flow from over his back and shoulders down the muscles of his chest, that perfectly sculpted chest…Caroline thought of how she wanted to feel every inch of that chest, draw teasing circles with her tongue and he would _growl_ her name…just the way he says it with that accent.

God, she was so horny. She reaches down to touch herself through her panties as she lets the fantasy unfold.

Just imaging him in the shower, his head leaning back into the shower spray, his long hair smoothed back from his face. She can see him start to stroke himself, the image making her gasp.

He's so lean and hard, it would make sense that his cock would be too. His hand starts stroking up and down, going faster.

As they climax together she sighs his name as he groans hers. She just wishes it could be real.  
\------------------------------------

Sitting up in bed, she's a bit embarrassed thinking about him that way.

She can hear someone chuckle from the corner of her room, and now she really is embarrassed. Whoever was there had seen the whole thing. She is even more horrified to find out who it is.

"Bravo sweetheart, quite the good show you put on", Klaus says while clapping. "I know I enjoyed it, though it really should have been me you were thinking of and not my fool brother".

He smirks at her as she tries to cover herself up and sits next to her on the bed. "Nah-ah-ah, you need not cover yourself up around me".

He's on her in a second, one hand automatically pinning her wrists above her head, his eyes looking into hers, trying to gauge her interest. But all he is seeing is hatred.

The hatred would fade into lust though as he uses his other hand to tease her already aroused sex; she cries out as the rough fabric rubs against her skin.

She can't help but enjoy what he's doing to her and she hates herself for it. Hates the way he's making her feel.

He's leaning over her on the bed and tries to kiss her; ending up kissing down her neck when she turns her face away.

"See Caroline, I can be so good to you" he whispers against her ear. He pulls her panties off and she whimpers when two of his fingers enter her, causing her hips to rise off the bed and meet them thrust for thrust.

"Do you like that? Is that what you needed, my beautiful Caroline?" he asks. Her only answers are in moans and the swift beating of her heart.

He wants her to say his name, to open those blue eyes and look at _him_. "Caroline look at me" he demands. She refuses for a second before he catches her lips in a searing kiss.

His hand on her wrists lets them go and goes down to stroke her clit in slow circles. He finally gets what he wants as she screams "Oh god, yes Klaus!"

He goes back for another long kiss as she starts to climax, her freed hands coming up to twist in his hair…  
\----------------------------------

Suddenly she wakes up, sweating and undeniably still horny; realizing it was all just a dream she can't quite believe her mind would betray her this way.

She likes Finn, she really does. Why would she dream about Klaus? Feeling so ashamed she starts to cry into her pillow.

Outside, Klaus can hear her crying and feels a bit guilty for his actions. He had purposely invaded her dreams. Taken what he so desperately wanted, his name on her lips.

He couldn't bear what she was feeling and quickly left the shadows of the tree near her bedroom window. His own barely there conscious berating him for hurting her. Someone he thought he could love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> The courting starts, Caroline dreams, and Kol still has an invite to her window...dammit Elijah  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------

Caroline let the dream about Klaus go as it never happened again; soon she forgot about it altogether.  
\----------------

Elijah must have told Finn about their little talk with her. She wondered if he failed to mention the part about him and Kol being in her bed.

But they all seemed to want to be closer to her, maybe only for Finn's sake. She was continually surprised at how close the Originals were as a family.

Maybe this whole claiming thing made her feel closer to them as well. Maybe that was the point since she would be declaring herself as basically Finn's eternal girlfriend. So she was bound to be close to the rest of the Original family too.

She just wasn't sure how Klaus would fit into that picture. She wouldn't choose him; but how could he ever forgive her and see her as family if she didn't?

Rebekah would also be a tough one to win over, but she was good with the whole girly-bonding stuff. Plus, Rebekah wasn't trying to get into her pants, at least actively.

Finn must know that Elijah and Kol had talked to her and explained everything because soon after that bizarre night, Finn started this whole "courting" process.

He came to her door at least once a week, usually with flowers of some sort, and always impeccably dressed. He would link her arm with his and they would stroll through the town. Go and eat at the Mystic Grille or go to a movie.

Though Finn was always sort of wary about movies; she wasn't really sure why, but he seemed to have a hard time with the moving pictures. That wasn't the only odd thing. He also didn't have a cell phone, so she never knew when he would be coming over. He constantly surprised her.

When she mentioned the phone thing, he seemed to get a bit nervous and would always change the subject. In fact, any time she brought up anything about technology in general this would happen. It was strange, but not something that overly bothered her.

Sometimes they would just walk about town, hand in hand; he seemed to like to do this the best.

Just being with her and enjoying their time together. She found her feelings for him growing more intense each day; and she could curse his propriety when it came to kissing or really anything more intimate than hand holding and kisses on the cheek.

He flustered her so much. She was past the breaking point of just wanting to jump on him whenever he was around her.

But she always remembered what Elijah had said. That this was something Finn needed to do; so she never pushed him to do anything else physically with her.  
\--------------------

The dreams began when Finn started coming around to see her; at first they were no more than like extended periods of time with him.

Them talking, laughing, one of his hands moving a lock of her hair away from her face; the dreams were always just sort of sweet and fun like their time together. After each dream she felt closer to him and his family.

Towards the end of each dream something would change and it was like she was watching a movie about Finn's past.

He would be there with his brothers and sister, sometimes who she thought must be his mother and father, just doing everyday things. It had to be his past because the place looked like Mystic Falls just with no buildings yet.

It was a village and she knew from Elena and the others that the Originals had been Vikings when they moved into the area.

Then there would be a fire and screaming; and she would feel Finn's fear. Feel his bloodlust take over as he rampaged across the countryside after being turned.

The dreams were continual, but they always started in the present before plunging her into Finn's past.

Bringing to light the things he had done after becoming a vampire; and nothing was ever repeated.

It was always different times from his past; like a movie reel unveiling in her mind. But, when she woke up she almost never remembered those parts of the dreams, only the happy times she had with him.  
\---------------------------

Oh…and there was something else she may need to talk to Finn or Elijah or even Rebekah about…since Kol had an impromptu invite to her bedroom window (thanks Elijah), there were nights that she'd come home dead tired and just fall into bed; not noticing till morning that another body occupied said bed.

Kol never tried anything on her…well maybe the once…most of the time he would snuggle up to her and it was like having an octopus attached to you; it's like his arms and legs were everywhere. One arm around her waist from underneath, the other arm over her waist on top, both legs all tangled with hers. He was so tall and gangly, but she did feel comfortable sleeping with him, so maybe she wouldn't complain to them quite yet.

The one time, _one_ time something happened between them, it wasn't anything more than kissing.

And both of them were drunk like skunks, if skunks could even get drunk Caroline thought before laughing at her own thoughts.

It wasn't planned or anything it just sort of happened, naturally.

She got into her usual night clothes, and he got…into…his; which usually entailed nothing but boxer shorts, but whatever. They'd done this a thousand times, what's the difference with a thousand and one?

Well first off…neither one of them had very many clothes on; secondly they were drunk and extremely giggly and less inhibited.

They had gone out, and the first thing they did when they got back to her house was jump on her bed, for what seemed like hours, but was actually only five minutes. Before collapsing into a heap.

Kol rolled over to face her then, and said "you know Caroline…I think you're the most _beautiful girl_ I've ever known" and he smiled; she smiled back and told him _how handsome he is, just like a movie star!_

After literally complimenting each others anything and everything for the next ten minutes, they lay there staring into one another's eyes for what seemed like an eternity; and Kol used that line on Caroline which made her blush.

He pulled her to him this one time, first time, this _only time_ , and unceremoniously kissed her. She kissed him back and felt no remorse. She was just happy right then being with him.

They had their hands tangled in each others hair as they made out, kissing, tongues pushing past lips; god, and it felt like a movie kiss. It was perfect, not too rough but just passionate enough.

They would then fall asleep in each others arms like they had countless times before; and this time wake up and swear never to mention the kissing to anyone.  
\-------------------------------

Well, Kol did, Caroline sort of just smiled and quickly agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> More adventures into the past, and Caroline finally finds out the truth  
> \------------------------------------------------

As the weeks with Finn went by, her dreams, the first parts with just him and her became increasingly erotic; it was like her brain knew she needed the release.

At first it was no more than chaste kissing, later it would get more rough and passionate. Then the next part of his past life would come into view; the more they did together in the first dream, the more real those events from his past became. It was like she was there with him, experiencing everything he did and everything that happened to him.

It would be months before they ever got close to anything resembling sex in the dreams; and that's when her trips to his past started to become more difficult for her.

He had met someone, and even though it was long ago, she still felt jealous.

He met this woman with long red hair and beautiful green eyes that seemed to shine so brightly when he was around.

She had become an integral part of his life and met his family who didn't particularly seem to like her much, but nevertheless he continued to be with her.

Caroline could tell they were deeply in love and that he was terrified of her finding out he was a vampire; terrified he would end up turning her in a fit of rage or passion.

When she did find out, even Caroline was amazed by this woman's attitude towards the change.

She was positively excited about it and found him just as gentle and loving as he always was. He had learned in his years before her how to control the hunger, making it easy for him to take as little blood as possible from someone without killing them.  
\----------------

Soon after the change he had been so filled with the possibility of endless days and nights with all of the strength and agility he possessed that excited him beyond measure; he had to use these powers that he had been so afraid of at first.

He found and commandeered (killed the crew) a ship and sailed the seas; he loved the salty wind that swept through his hair.

He eventually got his own crew and managed not to kill or turn any of them; his first real lesson in control, before raiding and pillaging all the towns and villages off the coast with all of his pirate heart.

When he grew tired of the ocean, the constant rocking of the ship, he returned to Mystic Falls where he then met her.

When she learned that he was a vampire she persuaded him to turn her so they could be together forever. They lasted a good thirty years or so, happy together before Klaus decided it was time to put his brother down…  
\---------------

Caroline woke up screaming as all of the dreams coalesced into one huge nightmare.

She remembered _everything;_ the worst part of all, that Klaus had daggered his own brother and stored him in a coffin.

Heart beating rapidly, the darkness around her closing in, like that coffin that had enclosed Finn; she couldn't breathe and started to hyperventilate.

Someone crashed through her bedroom window and she sprung up out of bed; she couldn't even think to stop and see who it was. She just blindly attacked them.

Her teeth were bared as she clawed and scratched everything she came into contact with; tears in her eyes flowed freely down her cheeks as she snarled at her attacker.

There was a voice calling her name but it was hard to hear over the rage and fear that were drowning out her senses.

She was grabbed about her arms and shook before being thrown across the room and into a wall.

This snapped her out of her blind panic as she tried to see who was with her.

She saw his eyes first and almost screamed again in terror. He was going to try to dagger her again; lock her up in that box and throw away the key.  
\---------------

Klaus could clearly see she was afraid of him, but couldn't figure out why.

He cautiously approached her, calling out her name softly, saying "everything was all right; everything would be okay."

Getting up off the floor she tried to run past him, but he grabbed her about the waist and tackled her.

Her nails were trying to claw his face so he pinned her wrists to the floor. His lower body straddling her hips, as she tried to kick at him.

He didn't know what to do except to keep calling her name; this time much _louder._  
\---------------

She finally hears her name loud and clear as the panic recedes and she looks up to see Klaus's concerned face.

"Klaus, what…what's going on? Why are you here? Please let me go" she pleads with him.

He can see she's in her right frame of mind again and let's go of her wrists, rolling off of her to the side.

They lay side by side on the floor, breathing heavily. "Are you okay now?" he asks. She breathes out, "I think so, I can't remember…"

"I was outside when I heard you scream and when I came in you attacked me."

"Uh…oh I'm so sorry Klaus" she says, "I don't know what happened."

"Caroline you were screaming my name and yelling _No_ over and over again."  
\---------------

And just like that, it's like the dreams flow back to her consciousness; shuddering as she remembers him, the dagger, and putting Finn into a coffin.

She can't help but cry out "Why?" at him, "How could you do that? To _your own brother? Your family!"_

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

She sat up and moved away from him, a look of betrayal on her face.

"You daggered Finn! You put him in that coffin and kept him in there!"

"Oh god" she says, as things start to click into place.

How Finn was, the way he dresses, his aversion to seemingly any technology or change, and that hair; _that_ hair that she so loves to touch and tangle her fingers in.

"Klaus, you have to tell me…how long was Finn locked away?"

"Now sweetheart…you don't know…" he starts, but she interrupts "Tell me!" all but screaming at him.

"Nine hundred years" he says, sounding so defeated.

"Nine hundred years" she repeats to herself. She can't wrap her brain around that; he had been in that coffin this entire time.

The whole time Klaus had been in town and wait…

"Was Kol locked up too?" she asks as tears start to fill her eyes again.

He can see how upset she is and can't bear to lie to her. "Yes, he was too, not for as long though".

"Being in there for one day is long enough Klaus" she says bitterly.

"Who else?" She can't stop now; she has to know what he's capable of; that he could do this to his own family.

"Rebekah, she was daggered since the nineteen-twenties" he admits.

"And Elijah"?

"No, he never was until recently".

She's having a hard time processing this. 

He tries to reason with her, "Love, you don't know what happened, you don't know why".

"It doesn't matter why, they never should have been in those boxes."

She sits there for a few minutes longer before saying "Klaus you need to leave now. I don't…I can't…I will _never_ be with you. I cannot forgive you for what you did to him, what you did to all of them".

He looks so sad, but she won't back down; she's made her choice. She can't think there ever really was a choice to begin with. It was always going to be Finn.  
\---------------

Sighing, he looks at her tiredly; he wants to do something for her, but there is nothing she will take from him. The only thing he can give her is her freedom from him.

He gets up to walk away, back out the window, and she knows he won't pursue her any longer.  
\---------------

Of course what she knows is entirely different than what he _definitely_ knows about himself; he will _always_ pursue her. Maybe in a few hundred years she would change her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> Caroline confronts Rebekah...  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------

She has to run to catch up to Rebekah at school the next day.

Funny, that they actually all were at school; they hadn't been to school in what seemed like forever, since Klaus came to town to wreak havoc.

Damon usually had that covered, though what excuse he always made up to actually be at the school in the first place she didn't know; Elena's hot uncle perhaps? She also wondered what he said that covered for _all_ of them when it was time to compel some teachers _and_ a principal.  
\----------------

"God, Rebekah, what? Do you not want to be seen with me?" she asks

Rebekah replies "No, I just don't really want to see you _period_."

She barely gets out the words "but why…" before being slammed into the lockers, and she's just glad there's no one around to see this spectacle. Rebekah's face is inches from hers. Through gritted teeth Rebekah asks "What did you say to him?"

"Who?"

Rebekah rolls her eyes, "Klaus! Who do you think! He's the only one in my family that isn't singing your praises."

"What did he say?" she wonders in a smaller tone.

"He didn't have to _say_ anything; he's just sulking all over the house. Any time anyone tries to talk to him, he just snarls at us. And since I'm the only sane one of the family that isn't kissing your ass, it has to have been because of you."  
\---------------

Now _she_ is angry. It isn't her fault Klaus throws tantrums whenever he doesn't get what he wants.

She says "Look, I know…okay?"

Rebekah raises her eyebrow.

"I _know_ what he did to all of you. I know Finn was in that coffin for nine-hundred years, that Kol was for some time, and that you were since the nineteen–twenties" she finishes.

An incredulous look crosses Rebekah's face before blurting out "How could you possibly know that? None of my brothers would have told you."

Rebekah has since backed off of her and now they're both squared off as if preparing for a fight.

"Okay" she says "you can't tell anyone…but I've been having these dreams."  
\---------------

She can see Rebekah wants to say something so she quickly goes on…

"I've seen your family's entire past; so much of it that I can't remember half of it"

"But I do know your mother was a witch, I know she had an affair with a werewolf and that's where Klaus came from."

"I saw Henrik die and the grief that fell over your family. That you, Elijah, and Klaus promised from then on that you would stick together as one _Always and Forever_."

"I saw Finn leave to go sail as a pirate and Kol go off to paint hundreds of towns and villages red. Your family scattered, except for you three.''

She pauses to take a breath, and the look on Rebekah's face is simply priceless. She looks at the ground and goes on to say "I saw Finn fall in love with some red-haired woman. I saw him happy and then Klaus daggered him. I could _feel_ his fear Rebekah…"  
\---------------

She looks up and Rebekah has tears in her eyes threatening to spill down her face; and she wants to hug her so very badly, because she knows, she _knows_ all of it. Feeling the wetness of tears on her own face she hugs her anyway. Just hoping Rebekah won't kill her.

Rebekah stiffens in her arms before she reluctantly lifts her own to hug her back. She says softly "I'm so sorry Rebekah…I'm sorry for what he's done to all of you…"  
\---------------

Just like that the mask is back in place as Rebekah shrugs her off and says grudgingly "Yes, well, it's none of your business…but thank you anyway. I don't know how you had those dreams and I don't really care. But do _not_ pity me Caroline, ever; and if you even think about hurting any of my brothers _I will rip you a part_."

The Rebekah she knows is back and she steps out of the way to let her get by. She calls out after Rebekah "you know you can talk to me anytime…"

She can hear Rebekah scoff and say "not likely"; she can smile at that because , at least it wasn't a No. She can also breathe a little easier at least knowing _someone_ knows what's going on with her. And hey, that didn't go quite as badly as she thought it would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> Caroline has a run-in with Kol, Finn catches them, shenanigans ensue...  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------

She's walking to her car after talking to Rebekah when Kol purposely bumps into her; literally almost hard enough for her to end up on the ground. He laughs at the look on her face before he says "I just wanted to warn you that we all know." It takes a couple seconds to figure out what he's talking about.

" _Seriously_? She told you all already?" she asks.

He gives her his patented smirk and shrugs back at her before saying "I personally don't care what you know about me; but the others are a little wary of you now, especially Finn."

God and he still has that look on his face, like he has so much fun torturing her. She just has to know, "Did he actually say anything, you know, specific?"

Practically giddy he says "Do you mean does he hate you now? Never want to see you again? That sort of specific?"

"Yes!" she says exasperatedly

"Oh well, ummm…I don't know. You know how Finn is. He keeps everything pretty close to the vest" his grin widening.

"Oh my god! Could you be more annoying?" as she roughly pushes him; "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She had caught him off-guard so he actually stumbles. Almost face-planting onto the ground before righting himself like nothing ever happened. He's not smiling anymore and she can't help but laugh at the indignant look on his face.

Until he pushes her back, and now they are in a shoving match; that ends up being a hair-pulling, scratching, and slapping at each other fight.  
\---------------

They stop abruptly, both of them with big hunks of hair in their grasp when someone yells "What in the _hell_ are you doing?"

It's Finn, with the funniest look on his face. They both look at each other before letting go of the others hair and Caroline points at Kol, loudly saying "He started it!"

Finn looks back and forth at them incredulously "What? Are you both twelve?"

Kol immediately answers _yes_ before shoving at Caroline one last time "Tag you're it!" and running off like a lunatic.

She looks at Finn for a few seconds before she pushes her hand against his chest and says "Tag! You're it now!" and runs off in the same direction Kol took.

Finn looks after her and says "What fresh hell is this?"

He hears her yell back "You have to chase us!" complete with laughter ringing in his ears.

A huge smile spreads across his face before he takes off after them. They are heading towards the mansion; Kol will probably literally push Klaus into playing and Finn really can't see that ending well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for the hair pulling/slapping fight between Kol and Caroline:
> 
> The pic of Claire Holt and Joseph Morgan pulling at each others hair. And the other was Harmony and Xander's slapping fight from Buffy lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> Continuation of last chapter, so it's a short one...  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------

When Finn makes it to the mansion Kol is nowhere to be found, but he can hear Caroline laughing in the backyard; when he jogs back around to the yard Kol sees him and runs the other way and into the mansion.

But Caroline isn't fast enough; he's right in front of her and before she can register what is going on he has tackled her to the ground, both of them practically giggling like school children.

Finn hasn't gotten off of her yet and they both aren't laughing anymore. Both are smiling at each other; Caroline a bit shyly and Finn like he has some sort of secret.

It's then that he kisses her on the lips for the first time. He's hesitant at first, but grows bolder as she responds and kisses back.

Inside her head, Caroline is flailing with joy, on the outside she pulls him closer. His hands go up to tangle in her hair as he kisses her deeply, angling her face to fit his own.

They are both so completely involved with one another that they don't notice the other four faces practically glued to the window; until Kol starts hooting and hollering at them.

They pull back from each other and look in his direction to see them all staring.

Kol is wolf-whistling at them now before Elijah abruptly smacks him upside the head.

Rebekah is smirking at them while Klaus…Klaus has his sketch pad out and is furiously drawing away.

Klaus notices them staring at him and stops long enough to actually smile at them.

Caroline can't quite believe he may actually be happy for them and Finn can't even think properly.

But at least, Caroline thinks, this is a start.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> They finally tell each other...those three little words...  
> \--------------------------------------------

After the impromptu make-out session, Caroline and Finn go up to his room to talk about his _time away_ ; which is what she likes to think of it as because she'll cry if she doesn't.

His room is only the bare necessities, as he hasn't been around long enough to actually decorate. She does notice a rapier propped up against a nightstand and wonders when he became a musketeer.

They sit on his bed, his hands immediately finding hers; she knows this is the dreaded "talk" and can't help but fidget. He doesn't seem to know where to begin so she plunges ahead; the most important question coming out first, "are you okay?"

He knows what she's asking but he doesn't really have an answer for her because he is surprisingly okay now. With Caroline he has found his way back to the land of the un-daggered. Before, he had felt numb like he was still in that coffin and didn't feel like he really had anything to live for.

But with her, it's like he's actually alive and human every day. It's like what he felt like with Sage.

Rebekah had told him what had happened to Sage; that she had killed herself after looking all over the world for him. Just that thought alone made him hate Klaus for daggering him.

His sudden anger must have shown on his face because Caroline asks "what's wrong?"

He's pulled out of the daze and says "nothing, but…you remember the woman from your dreams? The one I was with?" Caroline nods and he goes on, "her name was Sage and she killed herself after she couldn't find me."

She can't help the surprised look that crosses her face because she didn't know. The memories had stopped when he'd been daggered. She says "I'm so sorry Finn", and there isn't much else she can say.

She can hear the smallest quiver in his voice and can't help but hug him. This is the only comfort she can offer and he gratefully takes it. Pulling her into his arms as he breathes in the smell of her hair.

She sigh's against him and he goes on to say "I'm better now that you're here." She smiles at that and says "me too." She wants to talk about the rest, but he seems so content to sit here with her that she doesn't have the heart to say anymore.

They have an eternity to talk, so she leaves it be and just enjoys the feel of his arms around her. His chest moving up and down with each breath he takes; she feels like she could sit here forever until he moves them to lying down on the bed.

Correction, she feels like she could lay in his arms forever.  
\---------------

Finn courting her went on for months. Thankfully with no more memory dreams and now they could at least make-out according to whatever etiquette he was following. She had tried to tell him, more than once, that all of this decorum and what she referred to as "fancy dating" wasn't necessary.

But he was persistent and she just wanted to make him happy. He got better with all of the new technology. Finally getting a cell phone (she was his number 1 on speed dial) and actually enjoying going to the movies with her.

Though if they ever saw anything even close to the period he was alive, he loved to point out all the historical inaccuracies. She took him to see "Pirates of the Caribbean", which he actually really liked. Historical inaccuracies and all. He told her he loved it because it reminded him of his pirate days; and could they maybe go sailing someday?

She agreed to that, they had forever to experience everything they wanted. He seemed to especially like the sword fighting scenes and shared her crush on Johnny Depp who he agreed could do no wrong.

They were together so much that her friends started grumbling about how they were being left out and blah blah blah…she just said "she was sorry and that she couldn't imagine being away from him for a second."

Whether this had to do with the claiming thing or she was just so in love with him, she didn't really know or care.  
\---------------

The night they said those three little words to one another was one of her happiest. Just knowing he loved her as much as she loved him.

It was a lovely night; they had decided to have a midnight picnic under the stars. Complete with champagne and lots of making out till she was positively tipsy from his kisses and definitely not from the champagne. It was all so romantic and God she just wanted to make love to him right there, with only the moon for their light.

But she contented herself with the deep and passionate kisses; tongues teasing and lips swollen, she couldn't get enough of him.

Roughly tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling until he _growled_ her name; the sound rumbling in her ear and making her shudder.

They did this dance all night, rolling over and over; her on top of him, him on top of her; and just the feeling of his body on top of hers sent her lust into overdrive.

It was nearing dawn when he told her he was in love with her. More than he had ever been with anyone. She thought of Sage, but quickly stopped that line of thought, when he kissed her again and took her breath away.

She placed her hands on his face to bring his attention back to her eyes and away from her lips; before saying she loved him too; and the biggest smile he had ever graced her with lit up his beautiful features.

That night she vowed that nothing and no one could ever come between them.

Of course that was before Bonnie called frantic, and ruined everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> Caroline finds out about the...prank pulled  
> \------------------------------------------

"Bonnie…Bonnie! Calm down…what...wait…did you say there's a witch in your head?"

"Of course there is, _you're_ a witch!"

"Oh…oh…okay? Ummm…" she looks at Finn, "Yes, yeah I'll be there in twenty minutes…yes! I get the urgency of the situation!"

"Geez", she says and hangs up the phone, "can't we ever get any privacy around here? If it's not my friends, it's your family."

"Okay so Bonnie told me not to tell you, specifically, but she says she had a dream about this witch and that she was telling her stuff related to you and me…and I can't keep anything from you", she spills out.

He reaches up to cup her face with his palm and says, "I'm sure everything's fine. Thank you for telling me though" and he smiles just so she knows it's okay.  
\---------------

They get up from the blanket they had spread out on the grass, his hand reaching for hers.

"Well, I guess you better go and see what's happening", he says as he squeezes her hand in reassurance.

She stops long enough to hug and kiss him once more, not wanting to let him go and says "I love you okay? No matter what this is about or…or…shit!"

"Ugh…god, I'm so stupid…of course that's what it's about". She has her face in her hands now as he waits for her to continue.

"I never should have told them anything! I stupidly told Elena and Bonnie about the whole full-moon, blood ritual thingy, and they were already starting to jump on me for it".

She looks up at him, "it's like the whole sun and moon curse thing, right?"

He looks like a deer caught in the headlights before he says "Yeah, it's something like that…" and then he's busting up laughing.  
\---------------

Caroline is stalk still, what was going on?

He has actual tears in his eyes, he's laughing so hard.

"What?" she says, "What's so funny?"  
\---------------

"Oh god…oh Caroline, they really got you good!" he says.

She's about to say who?

"Elijah and Kol told you about that didn't they?" he gasps between laughing.

"Yeah, yeah they did. I just don't get…" she stops and a murderous look comes over her face. "Why…why those two… _seriously_?"  
\---------------

His laughter is finally calming down and he just nods.

"It's fake? Like the sun and moon curse…God! I was going out of my mind about that and it's not even real!"

"I'm sorry in advance Finn, but they are so going to get it!"  
\---------------

She storms off to Bonnie's house then, mumbling "assholes…fucking Originals…mother effing…gah!"

Finn can hear her grumbling and calls out "I love you!" before he starts laughing again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> Caroline talks to Bonnie, something important is revealed  
> \--------------------------------------------------

When she gets to Bonnie's house she's already formulating the perfect plan to get back at them.

Once inside, Bonnie takes Caroline back to her room to talk.

Carolines getting that dreaded feeling again.

Anytime there's anything to do with Bonnie and witches it's usually something bad.  
\--------------

They sit together on Bonnie's bed before she just spills out the whole thing, "Okay, so you know how I said I was having dreams about a witch talking to me? Well, she said she's the Original witch, the very first and her name is Esther. Caroline…she's the one that created the Original vampires…she's their mother."

Bonnie waits for Caroline to take this in before she continues, "She said, she put memories of their lives, specifically Finns life before Klaus daggered him, into your dreams; she said she did it because so much life had been taken from him, nine-hundred year's worth; and she knew you would be there for him, you would be his equal in every way and most importantly, you would love him above all others and protect him with your very life."

Bonnie is staring at her like this is some huge revelation, when really for Caroline, she already knew; she just hadn't known where the dreams had come from.

"Why are you not freaking out? You should be freaking out!" Bonnie exclaims.

Caroline exhales and says, "I already know I will be with him forever; the dreams just sort of nudged me in the right direction. Ever since I saw him that first time in the salon, I knew there was something special about him. I just hadn't known how special until the ball and then the dreams…"  
\--------------

"Wait", Bonnie interrupts, "why didn't you tell us about the dreams? We're your best friends Caroline."

She sighs, "I just couldn't; they were private, they were him and his family's life, they were _mine_."

"Fine, but what about that whole blood claim thing, you told us about? Aren't you worried it may be causing you to have feelings for him?" Bonnie asks

"Oh…we...umm...I found out tonight that it's not real…Elijah and Kol just made that up. It's fake like the sun and moon curse was" she says sheepishly.

Bonnie comments, "Oh well, that's good to know at least. But there's one more thing Esther told me…when Sage killed herself her soul never departed from the living realm. Esther joined Sage's soul and yours so Sage could finally be with Finn forever. Esther had just been waiting for the girl she knew would steal her son's heart and give Sage a second chance. Caroline…you're you, but you're also, a reincarnated Sage."  
\---------------

Caroline's mouth is hanging open.

When she finally closes it she just says, " _seriously_?!"  
\---------------

"Oh my god Bonnie! Now I am freaking out!"

"What do I do? I have to tell him. But what…who…I'm Sage? What the fu..."

Bonnie interrupts, "Caroline it's okay, you're not really Sage. You're still you, like I said. It's just her soul is a part of yours too. It's nothing bad; and I looked it up, the spell Esther did is harmless. It doesn't _make_ you love him or anything either."

"It's hard to describe, but I think maybe that's why you were drawn to him. You two fell for each other on your own. I think Sage just made you take notice of him, that's all."  
\---------------

Caroline is still freaking out, but she's a little calmer.

It's just how can Sage be a part of her? Why didn't she get Sage's memories too? Why doesn't she feel different?

Her heart starts slowing down its rapid rhythm because she knows this doesn't change anything. She's still herself. She silently thanks Katherine for putting her in this position in the first place.

When she can finally breathe easier she thanks Bonnie and hugs her.

As she's about to leave she turns around and goes "Oh my god Bonnie, I'm a red-headed woman!", but then smiles and says "well, I did always want to be a red-head."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> This may be the silliest chapter ever...  
> \----------------------------------

She has no idea how she's going to tell him, so she practices in front of a mirror and then thinks she needs something male to talk to…instead of just her reflection.  
\---------------

A Ken doll she still had in her closet is sat down and facing her on her dresser.

She feels stupid, but whatever, it could help…

So she goes over different ways of telling him while staring at the doll.  
\---------------

"Hey Finn, I'm Sage!"

"Hey Finn, you know how Sage killed herself?" (No, that's too sad to say)

"Umm so, Finn I found out I'm a reincarnated Sage."

"Uh…so I talked to Bonnie and apparently your mother keeps entering her dreams…"

"Bonnie says I'm Sage. Deal with it." (Definitely not good)

Maybe during a scenario: when they are finally doing the deed, she'll shout "I'm Sage!" when she climaxes or… "It's like you're having a threesome with two girls, isn't that, like every guys fantasy?"

Or in the middle of it she could just whisper in his ear, "by the way I'm Sage too."

Or "Hey so guess what, I have part of Sage's soul inside me because your mom wanted you two to get a second chance…and I'm okay with it."

"What do you mean I'm not as pretty as her?"

"Are you freaking serious! We're finally having sex and you just called out Sage's name!"

She's yelling at the doll now.

"Of course I'm jealous!"

"Your mom is seriously twisted…"

"Oh no you did not just call me a bitch! I can't believe you would say that!"

"How could you, Finn?!" and she picks up the Ken doll and literally bites its head off before throwing it across the room.

Spitting the head out she goes to sit on her bed. "What am I going to do?"

"He has to understand…it's not my fault."

She looks randomly towards the ceiling, "Sage, umm, if your there, uh inside of me…could you maybe possess me long enough to write down what I should say?"

And now she's talking to herself, again. When did life become so complicated?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> Caroline and Rebekah have a little "chat"....  
> \------------------------------------------

She musters up what strength she has and heads towards the Mikaelson residence.

Her sense of determination and just wanting to get it done with, makes her more confident; she can do this…but she thinks she may need to talk to one of the others first…just to gauge a reaction.  
\---------------

Kol is definitely out, she'd get two words out before he'd see something shiny and chase after it.

Elijah…is more than likely with Elena doing God knows what (she kinda wants to know).

She can imagine once Damon and Stefan figure out she's with the Original they'll probably hunt her down like a couple of rabid dogs. She really needs to have a talk with Elena about her Salvatore problem.

And definitely not Klaus, she still can't talk to him.

So that leaves, Rebekah…oh joy, rapture, she thinks and rolls her eyes, this should be interesting.  
\---------------

Klaus opens the front door to tell her Finn wasn't home, before she briefly looks up at him and says "I'm actually looking for Rebekah."

He motions towards the stairs, and once she starts to climb them she's beginning to think this may not be a good idea.

Knocking quietly on Rebekah's door, she then opens it to reveal the girliest room she has ever seen; more so than her own.

Rebekah comes out of the bathroom then and says, "What the hell Klaus, I told you to…Oh, it's just you."

Rebekah is as naked as the day she was born and Caroline's brief glimpse of her before she automatically turns around to let her get dressed, is one that will forever be burned in her brain.

She's never really been attracted to girls, not sexually anyway, but Rebekah… _damn_. She almost says it out loud, stifling her laughter.

"Okay miss prude, you can turn around now".

Caroline does, but isn't the least bit relieved because she's pretty sure that Rebekah is wearing a see-through nighty; she can clearly see the girls breasts and tries not to stare.

Of course Rebekah notices and smirks at her.

_What? Did the whole family have a patent for smirking? And God…she just should have talked to Kol; he may do stupid things but at least it wouldn't be with him practically naked...so not the image she needed right now._

Going to sit down on the bed, Rebekah pats the spot next to her; and you obey Rebekah when she wants you to do something, else you might end up dead. So she reluctantly sits down with her before Rebekah pulls her down so they're both laying down, each on their side as they scrutinize each other.

"So I can assume you're not here on a social call…and I can also assume you want my advice in how to tell Finn that our mother put those memories in your head…oh and that you just so happen to be the reincarnated love of his life", Rebekah comments.

Caroline isn't really impressed, news spread like wild fire around that town.

Rebekah however is expecting a reaction and when she doesn't get one she pouts.

Caroline thinks Rebekah and Klaus are so alike, but at least she doesn't throw temper tantrums ten times a day.

She can feel Rebekah's foot beginning to slide up her leg and curses herself for wearing shorts instead of jeans; sighing she questions, "What are you doing now?"

"Just having a little fun; I have no girl friends you know, and the compelled ones don't count; since you're already practically part of my family, we can be sisters!" Rebekah states and grins widely.

Caroline smiles back; she doesn't want a volatile Rebekah when she could have this nice calm, yet clearly horny one, and says "Sure! Of course we're sisters! Oh! We could be Team Barbie!"

And now she's actually thinking about going home and getting out all her arts and crafts stuff and making t-shirts.

Rebekah just laughs at her suggestion, "whatever you want…Car-o-line" she says seductively into Caroline's ear and her personal space has definitely been invaded.

Okay, she can see where Rebekah wants this to go, and though she's tempted again (fucking sexy Originals) she can't do this right now; maybe in a couple hundred years.  
\---------------

But, it's only one little kiss, it wouldn't hurt…

Rebekah leans in and Caroline closes the distance between them; in her head she's screaming _you're kissing a girl! You're kissing your new sister_! But that doesn't stop their lips from meeting and Caroline has never kissed anyone with lips this soft.

It's kind of amazing and she wonders why she didn't start kissing girls earlier. Rebekah grabs onto her hips, pulling her closer before tangling her fingers in Caroline's hair.

One little kiss has apparently turned into a make out session and she really hopes Finn doesn't get mad…

She's just about to moan Rebekah's name when she feels another presence in the room. She immediately goes on the defensive and pushes Rebekah back behind her on the bed; it's only Kol with the biggest, craziest grin on his face (she's imagining the Cheshire Cat).

He states, "Oh please, don't stop on account of me…I can just sit back and watch…or maybe I could just join in?"

Caroline finally regains her senses and curses at him, before getting up off of the bed and pushing past him out of the way as she leaves the room.

She hears Rebekah calling out, "Goodnight sister dear, we'll have to do that again sometime."

She just stays silent and walks to the front door; Klaus looks just about to say something… "Don't bother" she replies and speeds out the mansion door and back out into the night.

Well, that was a waste of time, a fun waste of time, but a waste nonetheless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> Where Caroline and Finn talk about that little kiss...  
> \--------------------------------------------

Heading to the newly re-built Wickery Bridge, she tries to sort out her thoughts.

She wishes Esther had chosen someone better for Finn, someone stronger.

Shit…she just made out with his sister; she regularly _only_ sleeps with Kol cuddled up next to her, and she can’t forget the night she drunkenly kissed him!

She’s lucky that Elijah seems to be preoccupied with Elena because she knows she’d hop on that sexy asshole in a second…God, he had great hair.

This has to be a part of Esther’s spell; she feels so close to all of them because she’s seen their lives.

She knows close to everything about them…but Finn, she can’t stand to lose him.

She’s so ashamed that she’s had all these not exactly PG rated thoughts about his brothers and now his sister.

How will she face him, knowing what she did with Rebekah? He already knew that lunatic of a brother slept with her, he even knew about the kiss.

He hadn’t really cared much when she had told him; he knew she was already close to his family. “And a kiss isn’t the end of the world, just try not to do it again” he had said.

She didn’t ever willingly get into bed drunk with Kol again.

Surely he’d understand about his sister? How she had just got caught up in the moment…right?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When she finally gets to talk to him he seems a bit distracted, she thinks he’d probably heard about her and Rebekah already.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” he asks.

“I figured they would have _already_ told you anyway”, she answers.

He looks down, kicking random stones as they walk and just mutters, “Hmm”.

_What does that even mean?_

She’s thinking he has the stoniest look on his face and that she’ll cry any minute now. 

He looks up at her then, like he’s studying her face, “What was it like?” he asks all of a sudden.

“Oh! Um…it was different I guess” she responds. 

“Heh…wish I’d been there to see it”, he chuckles, “bet it was pretty, what do you say now, hot?” 

She looks up at him in shock as she realizes she’s just been played again. 

He laughs, “Oh Caroline, its fine. You have to remember they’re like a thousand years old teenagers. You know constant raging hormones?” 

She hadn’t even though of that, but it would explain a lot. 

“So you’re not mad?” 

“No, you’re a part of our family now, kiss Rebekah all you like, uh, maybe wait for me though?” he grins down at her. 

She can’t believe him or his family. Was incest just normal because it wasn’t taboo when they were human? Or is this just a bisexual vampire thing, like when she read about Lestat? That they’re all old enough that they take their pleasure where they want. Society’s rules never affect them because they never change. They are too told for this world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 AU  
> Time for the btw I'm also Sage talk...  
> \--------------------------------

She had almost completely forgotten he still didn’t know about his mother or Sage

Reaching for his hand they walk to the gazebo in the park and sit down inside.

Cupping his face in her hands she kisses him; this may be the last time she’ll get to.

She can do this…

“Finn, I need you to remember that you love me, and that I will _always_ love you, no matter what”, she starts.  “I hope you can understand what I’m about to tell you…”

“The night I went to Bonnie’s, she told me the witch that had talked to her in her dreams was actually your mother, Esther.”

“She put those memories of you and your family in my head; I guess she thought I was special enough for her to do so. She said she did it for you and…”

Finn interrupts, “What you’re saying makes no sense. My mother waited until I fell in love again, with you, and decided to hurt you by invading your dreams with my hellish existence?”

“It wasn’t like that Finn, she just wanted me to _see_ you” she counters.

“What else?” he demands, and it’s the first time he’s ever raised his voice to her. The first time he genuinely looks every bit a vampire as he’s supposed to. This is the Original that Klaus put down.

She can’t imagine him angry enough to make Klaus dagger him; but she loves him, danger, anger, flaws and all.

She calmly continues, “Your mother also joined my soul with that of Sage’s. She is, and always will be a part of me. Can you live with that? Can you live with me, knowing I’m her inside as well?”

\----------------------------------------

He’s speechless and looking down at his hands, like they will have all the right answers.

In a tearful voice he asks, “Can you feel her? Do you have any of her memories?”

“No Finn, I’m sorry, but I have no recollection of her and I can’t physically feel her…but, I think that she led me to you. And for that, I will always be grateful to her.”

She leans in to hug him and when he returns the tight embrace she’s so relieved; she thought this might have been the end.

He kisses her forehead and says he loves her for who she is, will always love her. Sage no longer mattered to him. Caroline was his whole world now.


End file.
